


Il piccolo

by Jazhina



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazhina/pseuds/Jazhina
Summary: La famiglia Addams non era normale; era risaputo da tutti e dai membri stessi.La loro diversità era motivo di orgoglio, ma quando questa si trasforerà in un dolore infinitamente peggiore della morte stessa cosa provocherà ai meccanismi che li regge?Il senso di colpa per essere "diversi" li ucciderà?Ma sopratutto riusciranno ad essere piu gli stessi o si adegueranno a tutto il resto del mondo?





	

La campanella della scuola era suonata e tutti i bambini erano oramai usciti dall’ edificio; c’è chi di solito è aspettato dai genitori, chi dai nonni o da amici e c’è chi non ha bisogno dei parenti che li vengano a prendere e non ha amici con cui tornare a casa. I Fratelli Addams era tra questi. I bambini avevano terminato le lezioni e come tutti i giorni si avviarono verso la loro “dolce” casa, quel meraviglioso pomeriggio si presentó addirittura piovoso, il primo giorno di autunno metteva sempre di buon umore Pugsley e Mercoledì. Pugsley 11 anni e Mercoledì 9, erano due ragazzini poco vivaci ed inclini ai giochi all’aperto, ma quella giornata era troppo triste per non tormentarsi con qualche marachella tra di loro. Una giornata pessima li aveva accompagnati: la maestra di mercoledì si era indispettita del tema perfetto della bambina ma dai risvolti come al solito macabri; infatti doveva raccontare delle sue vacanze, la gioia della famiglia e tutto il resto, ma finì per scrivere una tesi sul cancro della pelle per via dei raggi solari elevati dall’effetto serra e che, ovviamente, concluse con una previsione cata- climatica del mondo. Pugsley come al solito venne bullizzato, durante l’ora di educazione fisica dai ragazzi della sua classe per via del suo peso, ma poco importava a lui, perché da li a poco un terribile scherzo si proiettava su quegli stessi ragazzi, uno di quelli che non avrebbero dimenticato tanto facilmente, Pugsley è convinto che domani quei compagni non ci saranno a lezione, ma è una scommessa ancora aperta. Insomma una giornata tristemente fantastica. Avevano deciso di vedere chi dei due sarebbe resistito più allungo senza grattarsi dopo aver camminato in mezzo all’ortica e sotto quella pioggia torrenziale il pomeriggio non poteva essere più terribile. Lo stesso pensavano i genitori dei ragazzi che li attendevano con ben poca ansia a casa. Ricordano ancora con tristezza il primo giorno di scuola: la dolce afflizione che li pervase quando li videro allontanarsi con lo scuolabus, l’idea dell’ansia da prestazione che potevano provare e i compagni con cui avrebbero litigato. Alla fine le gioie arrivarono alla prima convocazione dei genitori per il comportamento violento dei figli, erano così fieri di loro e così, sebbene le loro preoccupazioni non cessassero di deliziare il loro corpo lasciarono che Pugsley e Mercoledì continuassero a seguire le lezioni nella scuola pubblica invece di studiare da privatisti a casa con Mammà Addams. Nonostante tutto i piccoli Addams avevano la testa sulle spalle e Morticia e Gomez lo sapevano. Li avevano fatti vivere circondati nel pericolo e nella paura controllata per abituarli a tutto, sapendo che finché erano a casa erano al sicuro; la vera minaccia stava fuori quelle mura ed era la cosa che più di tutte aveva preoccupato i due genitori. Gli Addams sapevano, in fondo, di essere una famiglia “particolare”; le persone che non li conoscevano avevano paura di loro e tutti sanno che l’ignoranza che genera paura fa nascere a sua volta rifiuto e violenza. Avevano cercato di proteggere i propri bambini, per quanto potevano, li avevano abituati alle cose più orribili e sinistre senza mai sconvolgerli troppo e metterli mai veramente in pericolo, ma nulla li avrebbe preparati a ciò che sarebbe accaduto in quella grigia giornata. Morticia si stava dedicando a uno dei suoi hobbies preferiti: la botanica. Mentre la sua bella si accingeva a tagliare quell’orribile ammasso di petali dai suoi steli di rose pieni di spine (quelli vecchi erano rinsecchiti per la poca cura e sarebbero stati perfetti per ornare la camera da letto), Gomez passava il tempo a montare un meraviglioso percorso per i suoi trenini, in attesa che tornasse il foglio con cui li avrebbe fatti drammaticamente deragliare o esplodere, la decisione si sarebbe presa con il cuore in mano, d’istinto; d’altronde gli Addams erano uomini passionali e tutte le decisione venivano prese come venivano. Il tempo passava spaventosamente noioso quando all’improvviso al rintocco delle 15:00 a Gomez venne un terribile dolore al petto, che lo fece piegare in due sulle giostrine. Normalmente avrebbe gioito insieme alla sua consorte per un male che poteva ritenersi, se fortunati, incurabile, ma ciò lo spaventò in una maniera … indescrivibile. Era raro che un Addams provasse paura o terrore per qualcosa e quando accadeva c’era quindi da allarmarsi; ma quando il dolore parve diminuire un senso incombente di preoccupazione tocco le corde del cuore rinsecchito di Gomez. Qualcosa di indescrivibile stava per accadere. Informò subito la moglie di quella brutta sensazione che non lo voleva lasciare, “Morticia, sono preoccupato”. La stessa donna rimase sbigottita di fronte a quella dichiarazione; è consuetudine sia lei quella che, per vie magiche sconosciute, sia a predire una funesta catastrofe che di solito lascia il marito e il resto della famiglia beati nella loro sfortuna. Invece il suo uomo sembrava soffrire come quando incontra il commercialista che lo informa che va tutto bene, o peggio quando gli esami del sangue danno esito positivo. Staccandosi mal volentieri dalle sue amate cesoie, Morticia si avvicinò, “Gomez non starai esagerando, capisco il bisogno di animare questa giornata tanto noiosa con qualche cattiva notizia ma...” . Fu subito interrotta quando il consorte le si avvinghio con fare felino e la prese tra le sue braccia. Normalmente quando la prendeva con tanta violenza si dirigeva immediatamente in camera da letto, così da non dover consumare l’atto del matrimonio in qualsiasi stanza si trovassero, ma Morticia percepì subito che quell’attacco non era avvenuto per via quel profondo senso di fame sessuale che provava sempre il marito. Immediatamente Gomez, come se fossero collegati da un filo emozionale invisibile, riuscì a trasmettere quella stessa pena a Morticia e quando poté riaprire gli occhi una lacrima cadde da essi e tutto fu chiaro. Una sensazione di disperazione che bruciava dall’interno, iniziava dallo sterno e si dissipava dappertutto fino alle punte dei capelli; ricordava un bruciore di stomaco particolarmente forte che li lasciava svuotati di tutto a parte un’eterna mestizia. I due coniugi avevano sperato da sempre di provare un’ emozione di sofferenza e tortura tanto potente e angosciante da tutta la vita, ma fino ad ora, nonostante tutte le tragedie, sapevano che tutto si sarebbe risolto a loro favore in modo o nell’altro; ma la sensazione opprimete che provavano nel petto era devastante e senza rimedio. Qualche attimo più tardi si ripresero, ma l’ inquietudine oramai stanziava in quella stanza e quando si sedettero sul divano non poterono far altro che attendere l'inevitabile.

**Author's Note:**

> Per ora pubblichero un capitolo appena finito il successivo, quindi il secondo arrivera finito il terzo.


End file.
